


The heat at home

by writingforfire



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforfire/pseuds/writingforfire
Summary: Sam comes home from a weekend away





	The heat at home

“Cait? I’m home babe, where are you?” 

I strolled through the door of our flat eager to see Cait, longing to touch her after our weekend apart. The fitness workshop had been great, and given me a much needed outlet for the stress I’d been carrying since she got “engaged”, but I was more than ready to be back in her arms.

We’d both agreed that we needed to put some stories out there. We wanted to keep our relationship for us. The world has Claire and Jamie, we don’t have to give them Sam and Cait as well, nor do we want too. It’s ours, our safe and private space, just the two of us together. But just because it was something we both agreed too didn’t make it any easier. And then I’d slipped up and actually said in an interview that we were together. We’d had unguarded moments before when plenty of people thought they knew but neither of us had ever come out and confessed it. I tried to cover my tracks by making it sound like I was discussing our work life but it was out there none the less. 

In a way I was happy to have it out there. She’s gorgeous, kind and funny, of course I want the world to know that she’s mine and I’m in love with her. But once we put our relationship out there we’ll never have the kind of peace we enjoy now again. 

There’s an excitement to it as well. It’s a thrill to rub her arse subtly in front of all those cameras hoping to not get caught and when I whisper something naughty in her ear as I kiss her cheek on some red carpet it gets me hard every time. It’s like an unspoken secret game between us. Each of us racing to see who can drive the other wild first. How many times can we get lost in each other’s eyes, can she brush her arse against my straining cock, can I slip my fingers inside the edge of her dress before one or both of us is burning for relief.

“Where are you love? I’ve missed you.” I stop at the table to rifle through the mail but I still don’t hear Caitriona anywhere. Speaking of burning for relief. The thought of all those meaningful looks and stolen touches has me burning for her now. Continuing down the hall toward the bedroom I’m starting to think she must be out. 

Back when we first met I did some internet research on her and found quite a few very sexy pictures from her modeling days. I made myself a slideshow of them and I pull it out from time to time when she’s away and I’m missing her. She knows, she knows I wanted her right from the start. Like I want her now. Where has she put the laptop?

Entering the bedroom I find the laptop open but sleeping on the bed and hear her turning off the water in the shower. Her clothes litter the floor. What has she been up to? Slipping off my shoes and my shirt I pad toward the bathroom door hoping to take her by surprise. 

Easing the door open I see her there, drops of water covering her bare skin. Her eyes are closed as she towels at her hair and her nipples are tight and flushed standing proud on her beautiful pale breasts. God I want to taste and touch those nipples. Some primal sound escapes me and her eyes fly open in shock.

“Christ Sam, you scared the shit out of me. I wasn’t expecting you home yet but I’m glad your here. Mind helping me get dried off?” She says, quirking one eyebrow as she looks me over.

“I’ll never turn down the chance to touch you mo ghradh.” It only takes two steps to press myself against her. Skin to skin, I can feel her nipples hard against my chest. Bending down I take one in my mouth, running circles around it with my tongue, sucking long and hard, my hands fondling her arse.

“You’re supposed to be drying me off Roland not making me wet.” She giggled. Her laughter must be the most beautiful sound in the world. If it was possible, I got harder. I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her laugh, making her happy, worshiping her in every way. I could tell from her tone she wanted to play, to draw it out, make it last but I was too desperate to be inside her. I’d take my time later getting reacquainted with every part of her but right now I needed to claim her. Remind her we belonged to each other. 

Reluctantly I freed her nipple from my mouth, “Ye can be dry later love, for now I want ye wet and ready. I’ve not had ye in 3 days and I mean to have you now if you want me.” I could hear the need in my own voice and she could hear it too.

“Oh god, Sam, I hate it when you’re gone. Fuck me, make me forget every second we weren’t together.” she breathed against my neck, bringing one hand down to grasp me through my jeans.

“Say it again, babe, tell me what you need.” 

She stilled, pulling back to look me directly in the eyes. “I need you inside me, Sam. Fuck me.”

It’s like someone hit fast forward. I’m kissing her with all I’ve got. All the longing and the loneliness of the last few days are flowing between the two of us. I suck gently on her bottom lip asking her to open for me and she does and she gives it back and more. Our tongues are dancing together and I can barely breathe but she is breathing for me, we are breathing for each other. Dropping one hand from her arse I pull one of her legs up and around my waist as she rushes to undo my fly. I push two fingers deep inside her and find her dripping for me. The heat of her is ecstasy.

It’s the most holy type of experience this. The two of us, so in love, in our own space, connecting to each other. Driving out everything that is dark and finding everything that is light in each other. Making love and light and joy together. It is the best kind of feeling this coming home.

When she has my fly undone and pushes my pants down my legs I go into overdrive. My cock springs free and bumps against her clit. The moan from her lips is perfection, “Please.”

Thrusting my fingers inside her I circle her clit with my thumb increasing the pressure with each pass until she’s moving her hips with me. Mewling and panting into my shoulder. “Please, Sam, don’t ever stop.” And I don’t plan to. I curl my fingers and tickle that perfect place inside her. My other hand finds her breast and rubs softly, teasing until her nipple is hard and peaked. 

I press a third finger inside her and grind my cock against her clit backing her up until we rest against the cold marble of the vanity. “Oh, God, I’m going to come.” Bending my head I suck the other nipple deep into my mouth, licking and flicking the nipple with my tongue.

 

Quickly I replace my fingers with my cock as her muscles start to spasm and clench and I know I won’t last long. I want to be still and revel in the warm, wet feeling of her but I need her too much right now. I must move. 

“Caitriona. Balfe. Heughan. Mo ghradh. Mo chridhe. I love you so.” I thrust into her harder and harder. Reminding her of my love and that what we’ve made together is always there even when we are apart. The pressure and the heat of her on my cock is too much and not enough and all I can do is pick up the pace and pump into her harder and harder.

“I love you, Sam!” She screams as she drops one hand to play with my balls, her thumb flicking across her clit, and I cum. Filling her with my seed until it’s dripping from us onto the bathroom floor. We stay still like that just touching and breathing until gravity takes it’s toll and I slip from her body unwilling. 

“We’ve made quite a mess.” She laughs but there are tears there too.

“What’s wrong love? Have I upset you? Are ye hurt?” Frantically I look her over trying to find the source of the pain.

“Sorry. I’m fine really. Not hurt. Just so glad to have you home. I missed you so and then I saw those pictures of you touring around at the Wallace Monument and I wanted so badly to be there with you. And I started searching around on the internet trying to see what people were saying about you being there and did they believe the engagement…”

“Cait you know that never leads to anything good.” I interrupt, “Dinna fash yourself about what strangers say or think darling. Maybe best just to stay off the internet altogether unless you’re shopping.”

“Well, it wasn’t all bad. I did find myself on a site where people have written racy stories about the two of us. I read a few, a couple were quite good actually, definitely hot, maybe some ideas of things we might try in future but in the end it just made me miss you more. Anyway, I ended up in the shower desperate for you, touching myself.”

“I knew I should have taken the earlier train. I could have saved you all that heartache and served you properly, although, I wouldna mind so much watching you serve yourself.”

“Sam!” she giggled again, rolling her eyes.

“Come love, let me clean you up and dry you off, then you can show me these racy stories with the ideas you’d like to try.”


End file.
